ZIM!
by Achi-chan
Summary: COMPLETE This is an Ivader ZIM and DBZ crossover.Completely pointless
1. PIE!

a/n: Okay first off I'm not a-mega-super-extreme-DBZ-fan, I'm just a poor dub watcher, so I don't know what all that sama and jin suffixes mean. And since my writing totally sucks, I am, and will forever be, open to ideas. This came to me while I was trying stop a continuous writers block, well it worked, but its not the story I was working on, and every one's OOC but that's the way it was planned. Anyway DBZ and Invader ZIM don't belong to me, if they did I would be very, very, very, very rich. And I'm not.  
  
One over-rated, summer day Gohan went on a ride on his Flying Nimbus, when Videl flew by. *She* wanted to go shopping! So they flew to some big city with big houses, big stores, and big, unemployed groups of rabid, eccentric, circus beavers.  
  
After nine shoe stores, twenty-five clothes stores, eighteen cosmetic stores, and three jewelry stores, Videl decided to go for a walk down the street with Gohan trailing behind with boxes and bags filled with hats, make up, ribbons, shoes, dresses, shirts, and other unnecessary ego enhancers.  
  
suddenly.......  
  
KABLOOIE!!!!  
  
The local baby care center blew up and hundreds of drooling babies rained from the sky, splattering like old spaghetti on Wednesday after a spring shower in Checkoslovakia, . Out of the gore and darkened smoke, rolled a cherry chocolate bubble gum flavored pie yelling:  
  
"I neeeeed tacos!"  
  
After the pie came a "boy" with a green complexion and an Elvis-like "hair cut".  
  
"G.I.R! Get back here! The humans will notice!"  
  
Gohan and Videl looked at the small "boy" and asked him if there was anything wrong.  
  
"No, I am a perfectly normal, everyday, worm-baby. I AM ZIM!"  
  
While asking Gohan and Videl which way the talking pie went, he was tackled to the ground by another boy, the two scuffled on the ground for awhile, hitting, clawing, screaming, and pulling hair, until ZIM threw the other boy off him, only able to snarl "Dib!" along with some other incomprehensible stuff, before getting talked again by Dib once more.  
  
Ignoring the smoke, rubble, and randomly splattered babies everywhere, Gohan and Videl did what any other conscience-sucking-up-people would do while watching a poor, helpless, mistreated, used, abused, little, green boy getting his ass kicked by a big headed, weird, ugly, strange, funny lookin', and overly stupid looking boy.  
  
They helped.  
  
Gohan kicked Dib in the stomach and Videl pulled his hair as ZIM watched in amusement while the big, unemployed groups of rabid, eccentric, circus beavers took the chocolate bubble gum flavored pie, formerly known as G.I.R, to the nearest kareoke.  
  
a/n: I know this was pointless, stupid, and was totally not worth your time reading. If I get inspired I might make more chapters. 


	2. kareoke or pie2!

A/n: okay 2nd chappy, I don't own DBZ or Invader ZIM, blah blah blah. May you forever hate this stupid piece that isn't worth your time reading. Oh yeah, and I don't think I spelled kareoke right, but it wasn't on my spell checker, and everyone is still OOC.  
  
Gohan and Videl, still being the conscience-sucking-up-people they were, decided to invite ZIM to dinner. ZIM said no, explaining that he had to go find the cherry chocolate bubble gum flavored pie. So Gohan and Videl left with Videl's shopping prizes, which they had somehow managed to hold on to, and ZIM went through the rubble, smoke, and splattered babies to find the cherry chocolate bubble gum flavored pie.  
  
meanwhile....  
  
"C'mon Goten, you can beat him!"  
  
Far away, well actually a couple of blocks away, in the kareoke, the pie/G.I.R and Goten were having an eating contest. Goten had already shoveled down five turkeys, six plates of hashbrowns, three chocolate cakes, nine gallons of milk, and was starting on his tenth bowl of noodles. G.I.R had eaten seven strawberry shakes, ten pizzas, thirteen banana sundaes, one hundred and twenty-two cup cakes, and was starting on his second package of raw hot dogs.  
  
As if on cue, Bulma came onto the scene.  
  
"Just what is going on here, Trunks?"  
  
"Goten and G.I.R are having an eating contest!"  
  
"G.I.R?"  
  
"Yeah, he and some guy named ZIM are trying to take over the world or something, so *I* thought if he and Goten had an eating contest, G.I.R would eat sooooo much, he'd explode into a million pieces, raining down and splattering down on the ground like old spaghetti on Wednesday after a spring shower in Checkoslovakia.  
  
"Trying to take over the world!? OH NOOOOO!"  
  
With those words, Bulma sunk to the floor in a dead faint, destined to be trampled on by wild lions, tigers, bears, and boars, oh my! for the rest of eternity.  
  
"Mom? Mom? Oh well..."  
  
As the child of boy's swimming wear encouraged the bottomless pit, Goku came to the kareoke place.  
  
"Hey guys what cha' doin'?"  
  
"An eating contest!"  
  
"A eating contest? Can I join?"  
  
"Uh... I...er..."  
  
Trunks was fidgety. *He* wanted to save the planet from G.I.R and ZIM's rein of evil evilness. Not Goku!  
  
"Chi-chi is looking for you!!!"  
  
"CHI-CHI?!? OH NO!" Goku yelled giving a Bulma-like shriek and running out of the kareoke place, tripping over Bulma in the process, looking for any severely angry Chi-chis.  
  
somewhere else.....  
  
"G.I.R? G.I.R where are you?" ZIM asked the empty alley. He knocked over baskets of trash and boxes of newspapers looking for the little robot er... pie.  
  
"Who are you?" A voice behind him demanded. ZIM whirled around to see a tall figure in purple and white with a flowing cape.  
  
"I am human. Regular. Normal. Grotesque."  
  
"But you're green!"  
  
"It's a skin condition."  
  
Piccolo was about to go into a speech about all the skin conditions: rashes, diseases and other medical stuff, none of which resulted in the subject turning green, when he was stopped by a familiar voice.  
  
"Hi, Piccolo!"  
  
It was Gohan.  
  
"Wanna come to dinner?"  
  
"Uhhhh..."  
  
"Goten said something about inviting a pie..."  
  
a/n: well another pointless-not-worth-your-time-to-read chap, but a final chapter, there will be! I'm already writing it. :)  
  
"I love the little tacos, I love them good!" 


	3. EVILL!

a/n: The third and final chappie! Wow, sure didn't take long did it? Well anyway here it is...  
  
ZIM entered the Son home, it was....quaint. He looked around taking in every detail, looking for G.I.R, the cherry chocolate bubble gum flavored pie, while following the group into the kitchen, there was a small woman talking to a- PIE!  
  
"G.I.R!"  
  
The small pie at hearing it's name, turned on the aluminum rim, emitting a horrible screeching noise in the process, and making every one in the room grind their teeth.  
  
"G.I.R, we have to get out of here now!"  
  
The pie looked at him, big globs of cherry chocolate bubble gum streaking down it's... I mean his... I mean... whatever! Anyway, big globs of cherry chocolate bubble gum streaked down *the pie's* crusty eyeless face.  
  
"WHYYYYYY? I NEEED TACOOOOOOS!!!"  
"G.I.R," ZIM said louder, " we need to leave!"  
  
The woman from earlier appeared behind ZIM, she had clearly undergone a transformation, her face had gone from a pleasant peach to a lovely violet, her eyes were bulging out of her head like over ripe tomatoes, and veins were sticking out of her neck like thick ropes of thread.  
  
"You-arn't-leav-ing-un-till-you-eat!"  
  
ZIM shrank back in fear.  
  
"Um.. okay."  
  
As quickly as the change had come, it left.  
  
"Well all right, if you insist, I guess I'll have to make an extra batch of potatoes then!"  
  
As Chi-chi made an extra batch of mashed potatoes, ZIM and G.I.R were introduced to Piccolo, Goten and Goku, after they all sat down to dinner, G.I.R, Goku, and Goten were eating as if it was going out of style, Piccolo was sipping his water, ZIM was pushing his food around on his plate, clearly grossed out by such disgusting dirt- I mean food, and Chi-chi was talking to no one in particular.  
suddenly...(again)...  
Dib burst through the door.  
  
"You're goin' down, ZIM"  
  
Faced with this challenge, ZIM jumped on the table, and right into the enormous bowl of potatoes.  
  
"That's what you think, Dib-monkey!"  
  
Dib jumped on the table as well, knocking over Piccolo's water("Hey!"), and charged ZIM. The two fought on the table, rolling into the chocolate cake, turning over the bacon, tripping over the broccoli, and jumping into the pudding.  
Of course Chi-chi wasn't happy, Goku, Goten and G.I.R were **still** eating and Piccolo was sulky because he didn't have any water.  
somehow...  
  
A gigantic purple and black portal of hate, Michael Jackson, and other evil things materialized in the doorway! And out popped ... Brittany Spears! Oh the horror!!!  
  
On seeing her disgustingly slutty out fit, which sparkled like newly polished paint remover, ZIM let out a Bulma-like shriek and ran like hell to no where in particular, Goku, Goten, and G.I.R were ***STILL*** eating, Gohan was at the phone calling Videl, Piccolo was still sulky because of his stupid water, Brittany was being slutty, and Dib was being... Dib. In all his big headedness (Is that a word?)  
  
  
"YES! I have no fear of this slutty... it... VICTORY FOR EARTH!"  
  
then....  
  
A small goth girl appeared at the door, side stepping the gigantic portal of hate, Michael Jackson, and other evil things, her eyes twitching with anger.  
  
"Dib...pizza.. now!"  
  
Even though those were the only words she could mutter, her brother understood completely. Dib sulked home with Gaz and the Son's finished their meal.  
  
"Piccolo, would you pass the potatoes?"  
  
THE END  
..... or is it?....... 


End file.
